1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hold open assembly to releasably maintain a closure element in an open position and, more particularly, to a hold open assembly that can be actuated from two different locations to release the closure element.
2. Background Art
Closure elements are used in a wide range of environments. In one such environment, on equipment in the agricultural industry, it is known to provide a hold open assembly to releasably maintain a closure element on a vehicle cab in an open position. This allows the operator of the equipment to positively maintain the closure element in a position wherein it will not interfere with the operator as he/she enters and exits an access opening on the cab which can be selectively blocked by the closure element. This arrangement also allows the operator to operate the equipment with the door positively maintained in the open position without fear that the door might freely swing during operation.
When the operator desires to close the closure element, the operator must release the closure element from the hold open assembly. This normally requires that the operator release the hold open assembly from an exterior location, which requires that the operator either reach around to the vicinity of the hold open assembly to effect release thereof or access the hold open assembly by stepping out of the vehicle to gain access to the hold open assembly. This is not only inconvenient, but may be awkward, or even dangerous, for the operator to carry out.
In one form, the invention is directed to an assembly for releasably holding a movable closure element in a desired position relative to a support. The holding assembly has a first part with a first element and a first actuator and a second part with a second element and a second actuator. The first part is connectable to a closure element, with the second part connectable to a support for the closure element. At least one of the first and second elements is movable relative to a support and/or closure element to which the at least one of the first and second elements is connected to allow the first and second elements to act, one against the other, so that the first and second elements realize a holding position as a closure element to which the first part is connected is moved towards and into the desired position. The first actuator is operable to move the at least one of the first and second elements relative to a support and/or closure element to which the at least one of the first and second elements is connected to a release position wherein a closure element to which the first part is connected can be moved from the desired position. The second actuator is operable to move the at least one of the first and second elements relative to a support and/or closure element to which the at least one of the first and second elements is connected to the release position wherein a closure element to which the first part is connected can be moved from the desired position.
In one form, the first actuator has a first graspable knob that is pivotable about a first axis relative to a closure element to which the first part is connected to move the first element from the holding position to the release position.
The first graspable knob and first element may be pivotable as one piece around the first axis relative to a closure element to which the first part is connected.
In one form, the first element is biasably urged toward the holding position.
The first part may further include a first mounting plate which is fixedly attachable to the closure element, with there additionally being a spring which acts between the first element and first mounting plate to bias the first element towards the holding position.
The holding assembly may further include a guide element on one of the first and second parts for guiding the one of the first and second elements on the other of the first and second parts on the other of the first and second elements against the other of the first and second elements on the one of the first and second parts.
The guide element may include an annular portion, which may include a tapered guide surface.
In one form, the second actuator has a graspable knob that is pivotable about a first axis to move the second element from the holding position to the release position.
The graspable knob and second element may be pivotable as one piece around the first axis relative to a support to which the second part is connected.
In one form, the second actuator includes a second graspable knob that is pivotable about an axis that is coincident with the first axis with a closure element to which the first part is connected in the desired position.
In one form, there is a first shoulder on the first knob and a second shoulder on the first mounting plate and the first and second shoulders cooperate to limit relative pivoting between the first knob and first mounting plate.
In one form, the first knob has an undercut that defines the first shoulder.
One of the first and second elements may include a spiral cam surface that extends around the first axis.
In one form, the first element has a first shoulder facing axially relative to the first axis and the second element has a second shoulder facing axially relative to the first axis and oppositely to the first shoulder. With the first and second elements in a holding position, the first and second shoulders are abuttable to each other to limit relative axial movement of the first and second elements away from each other.
In one form, there is a first cam surface on the first element and a second cam surface on the second element and the first and second cam surfaces cooperate as a closure element to which the first part is connected moves towards the desired position to pivot at least one of the first and second elements about an axis so that the first and second elements are relatively positioned to allow the first and second shoulders to move past each other.
The invention is also directed to an assembly for releasably holding a movable closure element in a desired position relative to a support, which holding assembly includes a first part and a second part. The first part has a first element and a first actuator and is connectable to a closure element. The second part has a second element and a second actuator and is connectable to a support relative to which a closure element to which the first part is connected is movable. At least one of the first and second elements is movable relative to a support and/or closure element to which the at least one of the first and second elements is connected so that the first and second elements realize a holding position. The first actuator is operable to move the at least one of the first and second elements relative to a support and/or closure element to which the at least one of the first and second elements is connected to a release position wherein a closure element to which the first part is connected can be moved from the desired position. The second actuator is operable to move the at least one of the first and second elements relative to a support and/or closure element to which the at least one of the first and second elements is connected to the release position wherein a closure element to which the first part is connected can be moved from the desired position.
The first and second actuators may each be a graspable knob that is pivotable about an axis.
The invention is also directed to the combination of a support, a closure element that is selectively movable relative to the support between a closed position and an open position, and a holding assembly as described above.
The first and second actuators may each include a graspable knob that is pivotable about an axis.